1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to visor extension devices and more particularly pertains to a new visor extension device for increasing a covering area of a vehicle sun visor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of visor extension devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, visor extension devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Des. Pat. No. 361,970; U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,957; U.S. Pat. No. 1,958,934; U.S. Pat. No. 2,542,409; U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,992; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,389.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new visor extension device. The inventive device includes a plate having a front side, back side, bottom edge, top edge, first side edge and second side edge. A first wall is integrally coupled to the first side edge and extends away from the front side. A second wall is integrally coupled to the second side edge and extends away from the front side. A flange is integrally coupled to a top edge of the first and second walls and extends toward a central portion of the plate. A panel has a length generally equal to a distance between the first and second walls. The panel has a pair of lateral side walls each abutting one of the first and second side walls. The panel frictionally engages the first and second walls. At least one clip member for engaging a visor is securely attached to the back surface of the plate.
In these respects, the visor extension device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of increasing a covering area of a vehicle sun visor.